Angin di Masa Depan
by Galerians
Summary: After Story...Setelah sang ayah kembali, apakah yang menjadi permintaan pertama Hayate? Cukup sederhana...Adik. It's a cold, cold lemonade.
1. Chapter 1

**Galerians, in.**

Yo, semuanya. Hamba balik lagi dengan cerita Naruhina. Duh, kayaknya cerita yang hamba tulis cuma Naruhina~ terus ya... ah, nggak, ada kok satu Sasusaku.

Hamba menulis ini demi menepati sebuah janji pada Rhyme A. Black, karena hamba sudah bilang akan ikut HFNH (Hari Fluffy Naruhina). Tetapi, karena dulu hamba nggak ikut HTNH (Hari Tragedi... kalo gak salah) maka hamba akan mencampur unsur angst dan romance ke dalam fic ini. Tergantung persepsi kalian, ini bisa menjadi AMAT SANGAT angsty, atau malah LUAR BIASA fluffy... oke, kok hamba bermulut besar macam ini ya? Masih amatiran juga...

Oke, hamba nggak punya Naruto, soalnya hamba tidak mau mati muda.

Silahkan membaca!!

•

**Kapan Kau Kembali?**

Awan berarak dengan santai, seakan-akan ada roda otomatis yang membawanya melewati udara yang berembus pelan, beratapkan langit biru yang luas tanpa batasan. Angin menembus rimbunnya daun pepohonan, kehangatannya membawakan nyanyian penuh kebahagiaan di tengah musim kumpulan bunga berkembang. Sesekali, akan ada warna pink terang tersebar lepas, mengingatkan dunia bahwa sekotor dan senista apapun kehidupan, akan selalu ada keindahan tak ternilai yang tersimpan.

Dua bola mata biru abu-abu bereaksi pada gerakan dan warna tertentu, tangan yang terbuka diangkat dan terkatup untuk menangkap. Pemilik mata dan tangan itu menatap sekilas pada benda yang tergenggam jari-jarinya, sehelai mahkota sakura dengan segarnya warna simbol musim semi. Dia sambut angin lalu dengan telapak tangannya, membiarkan sang mahkota merah muda untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya di udara.

"...Sudah 3 tahun ya..." dia berbisik pelan, rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang berkibar tertiup angin, membuat wajahnya yang cantik dan matang dalam kedewasaan seperti dirangkul oleh tirai sutra biru. "...Naruto-kun..."

Sedih dan sakit memang masih ia rasakan, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan? Dia tak punya kuasa atas takdir, dia tak seperti Tuhan yang punya kewenangan atas dunia, atas kehidupan dan kematian, atas kebahagiaan dan kemalangan. Dia hanyalah seorang manusia, cuma seorang wanita, hanya satu makhluk hidup di antara luasnya alam semesta. Tapi dia kemampuan untuk bersabar dan menunggu, karena itu dia akan tetap berada di sini, terus menunggu sampai saatnya mereka berkumpul lagi, sampai waktu mereka untuk bersama kembali...

Dia takkan berhenti menunggu...

**(0)**

Dia tak bisa percaya.

Matanya terbelalak shock, dan hatinya tiba-tiba serasa diremas-remas oleh tangan tak terlihat. Mengapa kenyataan harus begitu pahit? Mengapa takdir harus begitu kejam? Mengapa Tuhan harus mengambil kembali pria itu, padahal dia belum siap untuk melepasnya?

Seluruh tubuh kehilangan kekuatan, dan tenaga untuk berpijak juga tiba-tiba hilang. Ketidakpercayaan menguras seluruh energi dari otot-otot, sampai akhirnya suara lutut bertabrakan dengan tanah terdengar di udara.

"...Naruto...kun..."

Sang pembawa kabar, seorang pemuda bertaring, berlutut di sampingnya selagi seekor anjing putih besar melingkarkan badannya ke tubuh sang gadis, berusaha memberinya secercah rasa tenang dan kehangatan.

"Maafkan aku..." kata sang pemuda, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku tahu ini sangat berat... tapi..."

"Tidak, dia sudah janji, Kiba-kun..." gadis berambut biru itu berusaha menyangkal, cahaya di mata biru abu-abunya mulai berkurang dan meredup. "...Tidak, dia pasti..."

"Hinata, kau sendiri juga melihat ledakan itu kan...?"

"Tapi, Naruto-kun itu kuat...! Dia tak mungkin—"

"Hinata!!"

Bentakan itu membuatnya tersentak, tapi semua itu diperlukan agar dia bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Tak ada yang tersisa, dan tepat sebelum itu terjadi, tim pengintai sudah mengonfirmasi kalau dia masih bertarung dengan Sasuke di sana!" Kiba tak ingin melakukan ini, apalagi dia juga telah berusaha sangat keras untuk menyangkal informasi tersebut. Tapi... mereka harus tahu, dan sadar, kalau Naruto sudah tak lagi berada di antara mereka. "Hinata, dia... sudah..."

"TIDAK!!" suara itu terdengar asing bahkan bagi telinga Hinata sendiri, jeritan itu kosong akan kelembutan dan keramahan yang seharusnya selalu ada. Hanya ada penyangkalan, dan kesedihan. "Tidak, tak mungkin! Naruto-kun pasti masih hidup...!!"

Wajahnya yang cantik merona kini pucat. Uraian air mata membasahi pipinya yang seputih mayat. Kiba tak tahan melihatnya begitu hancur, dia meraih pundak Hinata dan merangkulnya pelan. Sedu sedan yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan, dengan isakan yang tak henti menguras air mata.

"Dia sudah pergi, Hinata..."

"Tidak..." penolakan yang sia-sia, dia tahu itu. "Dia sudah janji..."

Dia mendengar sorak sorai penuh kebahagiaan dari seisi desa, bunyi teriakan-teriakan penuh rasa senang tertangkap oleh telinga, tapi tak ada setetes pun rasa bahagia dalam hati Hinata. Hanya dingin dan kosong... hampa. Kehangatan yang tak pernah absen kini telah tiada, satu ruang yang harusnya selalu diduduki oleh pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki kini telah menjadi satu liang sepi tak berisi. Ruang yang memenuhi hampir seluruh hatinya, ruang yang mencakup sebagian besar isi rongga dadanya. Tapi bukannya ringan, Hinata malah merasa suatu beban yang sangat berat di tubuhnya.

Lututnya lemah dan kini tak mampu berdiri. Matanya lelah dan mengantuk, tapi tangisan menolak untuk berhenti. Otaknya penat, tapi satu memori terus berputar di sana, seakan-akan mesin video yang selalu di-repeat setiap kali usai bermain.

**((00))**

Benarkah perpisahan harus menjadi akhir dari segalanya? Jika jawabannya ya, mengapa? Bukankah pasti akan ada yang tersisa? Seperti kenangan, warisan... dan cinta. Bukankah penyair dan pujangga sepanjang masa telah berulang kali menyatakan cinta itu abadi?

Memang benar cinta tak mengenal akhir. Cinta adalah emosi tak terdefinisi, tapi tak pernah absen dari setiap detik kehidupan manusia. Cinta adalah sebuah katalis yang mampu membuat manusia melakukan hal-hal tak terduga, cinta bisa dengan mudah meluluhlantakkan sebuah negara tapi juga mampu menyemaikan kedamaian untuk selamanya. Cinta bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan sebuah jiwa, atau menempanya menjadi baja tak kokoh tak tersentuh. Cinta tak mengenal ruang, usia, jarak, kekuatan, ataupun waktu. Ada awal permulaan, tapi tak ada penghabisan. Perasaan itu akan terus bersemi di hati, selama apapun waktu bergulir, cinta akan tetap mekar layaknya bunga yang tak pernah layu.

Karena cinta tak mengenal batasan.

...Dan pertanyaannya, bagaimana cara manusia mengenali cintanya...?

•••

Setiap persiapan telah dilakukan sebaik-baiknya.

Semua shinobi sudah mengambil ancang-ancang yang diperlukan.

Tidak peduli Juubi, Madara Uchiha atau Kabuto, bahkan seorang Sasuke sekalipun, mereka tak gentar. Sewaktu pecahnya peperangan datang, mereka akan berjalan dengan dagu tegak menuju medan pertempuran.

...Lalu mengapa dia masih khawatir?

Kecemasan yang dia rasakan memang tidak menguasai apalagi menyakiti, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya selalu gemetar diserang kegelisahan. Tanpa dia sadari, langkahnya telah menjadi jauh lebih cepat dan matanya bergerak liar ke segala arah, berusaha menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Dia tak ingin terlihat paranoid, tapi rasa resah ini terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan.

Hampir seluruh desa telah dia kelilingi, tapi batang hidung orang yang dicari tak terlihat di tempat manapun. Ingin dia memakai Byakugan, tapi kegelisahannya sudah mencapai level dimana ia tak lagi bisa mengeluarkan konsentrasi yang dibutuhkan untuk mendeteksi jejak cakra unik milik sang Sennin. Apalagi karena cakra senjutsu yang dimilikinya (yang sangat susah dideteksi karena sama dengan energi alam), mencari pemuda itu sama seperti berusaha menemukan sebutir gula di antara sesendok garam.

Sekarang pencariannya telah tiba di depan gerbang besar Konohagakura, yang menjadi sangat sepi karena semua shinobi sedang bersiap menghadapi pertempuran besar yang akan segera pecah. Hanya angin yang berembus dan dingin yang menusuk mengelilinginya, tapi tetap tak ada petunjuk tentang keberadaan sang pemuda. Dia hampir saja menyerah andai saja tak merasakan sebuah tatapan tajam jatuh pada punggungnya. Terasa cukup kabur, tapi dia benar-benar yakin sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

Matanya yang biru abu-abu beredar ke sekeliling, dan walaupun dia sudah berputar 360 derajat di tempat, tak ada satupun hawa kehidupan yang bisa dia temukan. Tapi perasaan itu terus menggelitik syarafnya, seakan-akan ada sebentuk tangan yang berjalan di sepanjang kulit, cukup dekat untuk membuatnya bisa merasakan tapi tidak sampai menyentuh. Selembut tirai sutra, tapi begitu meyakinkan seperti merasakan api membara. Dia bergidik pelan, dan dia sadar kalau itu bukan disebabkan oleh perasaan yang tak menyenangkan. Dan dia tahu, hanya satu orang di seluruh Konoha yang bisa membuatnya bergidik tanpa merasa takut.

Dia mendongak dan menatap ke atas. Dan di sana, dia bisa menemukan warna biru muda langit di malam hari.

•••

"Kukira kau sudah tidur," ucapan itu menjadi sambutannya. "Kenapa kau bangun semalam ini, Hinata?"

Dia tak menjawab, hanya menggunakan kakinya untuk melangkah lebih dekat pada sang pemuda. Pemandangan desa Konoha yang tertidur tenang terhampar di bawah mereka, sunyi namun tetap menyimpan kehangatan, penuh akan kesyahduan. Sungguh pemandangan yang hebat, dan ini hanya bisa didapatkan dengan berdiri di atas patung wajah Sandaime.

"Hinata, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…" 

"A-ah, aku hanya susah tidur…"

"Oh ya?" pemuda itu berbalik untuk menghadap sang gadis, tepat ketika selembar angin malam berhembus dan membuat tubuh mungil itu menggigil kedinginan. Dia melepas jubah merah dengan api hitam di tepian bawahnya, lalu memakaikannya ke badan Hinata. "…Ini, kau terlihat kedinginan…"

Gadis itu terpekur dalam diam, wajahnya kembali mengeluarkan rona merah yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Pandangan sang pemuda yang tak putus-putus atas dirinya juga sama sekali tidak membantu untuk mengurangi rona di wajah Hinata, malah sukses membuat warna itu semakin gelap dan dalam. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat kurang, sang Hyuuga memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan sang pemuda.

Di sana tersimpan banyak emosi yang bergolak, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Hinata mengambil satu langkah mundur dalam keterkejutan.

"N-Naruto-kun…?"

Naruto bukanlah seorang pemuda ingusan yang asing dengan dunia, dia telah mengalami banyak... bahkan sangat banyak dalam usianya yang baru 16 tahun. Dia telah mengalami kesedihan, kebahagiaan, penderitaan, dendam, kemarahan dan murka… lalu penyesalan. Walau demikian, emosi yang terakhir itu adalah sesuatu yang masih sangat jarang dia alami. Dan mengapa dia harus menyesal sekarang?

Karena dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan apapun yang dia lakukan takdir itu tak akan pernah berubah.

Dia terkejut ketika sapuan sebuah kehangatan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa…?" pertanyaan lembut itulah yang membawanya kembali ke kenyataan, dan dia baru sadar, betapa dekatnya jarak antara mereka berdua. "Kenapa wajahmu seram begitu…?"

"…Hinata…" dia menggenggam tangan itu, menghasilkan sebuah pekik tertahan keluar dari mulut sang gadis, lalu meremasnya pelan dan menempelkan wajahnya di permukaan kulit yang lembut itu. Matanya terpejam sambil menikmati kehangatan yang pasti akan dia rindukan, di manapun dia akan berada nantinya. "Hinata…"

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun…?!" sang gadis gelagapan, apalagi ketika sang pemuda semakin dalam menekankan wajah ke telapak tangannya. "K-kau kenapa…?!"

"Aku…" sang Sennin mengambil napas panjang dan penghirup aroma sang gadis untuk menyiapkan dirinya, sebelum melepas tangan dalam genggamannya itu. "Aku… menyukai Sakura-chan…"

Napas Hinata terhenti sejenak, tangan yang dilepaskan Naruto ia tarik lalu didekapnya di dada. Tubuhnya gemetar oleh sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bukan berasal dari dinginnya malam. Perlu beberapa tarikan napas untuk menenangkan dirinya, tapi dia belum juga berhasil mengusir pergi ketidaknyamanan dalam hati, walaupun sejujurnya dia sudah lama tahu hal ini.

"A-aku sudah tahu itu…"

"Hinata…"

"Aku sudah tahu, tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakan perasaanku…" gadis itu menunduk dalam, setetes air jatuh dari matanya dan membuat bekas basah berbentuk bulat di mana ia menabrak tanah. "M-maaf, maafkan jika aku telah mengganggu..."

Tapi sebelum langkah gadis itu sempat tertapak, sebelum tubuh itu sempat berputar untuk pergi, genggaman Naruto telah meraih pergelangannya dengan cepat. Saat Hinata mendongak dengan bingung, dia tak bisa melihat wajah sang pemuda karena dia telah kembali berbalik. Tarikan pelan di tangan membuat kaki Hinata melangkah, mengikuti Naruto sampai mereka berdiri di tepi tempat itu.

"...Bulannya indah ya?" Naruto memecah kesunyian, dengan nada suara yang menyembunyikan.

Sang gadis yang masih dibingungkan oleh tindakan sang pemuda tak bisa menemukan reaksi ataupun jawaban yang tepat, sehingga dia hanya merespon pelan, "He eh..."

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Beberapa minggu ini, bulan selalu bersinar dengan terang, dan langit malam juga selalu cerah..."

Gadis berambut biru itu mengambil beberapa langkah agar dia berdiri tepat di samping Naruto, lalu menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak balas menatap, tapi wajah yang penuh kesyahduan dan ketentraman membuatnya terlihat begitu dewasa. Tanpa sadar, tangan Hinata yang bebas naik dan mencengkeram dadanya sendiri, dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar dan wajahnya memanas.

**...Sejak kap****an Naruto-kun menjadi setampan ini?**

"Entah kenapa, kutemukan kalau setiap malam, aku selalu meluangkan waktu untuk melihat bulan. Sampai akhirnya kusadari, kalau kapanpun, di manapun, aku selalu ingin bisa melihat cahaya putih berbentuk bulat ini..."

"Semula, kukira itu cuma karena bulan ini indah, cantik, dan menenangkan. Tapi waktu yang semakin lama berjalan membuatku sadar, kalau aku mencari sosok seseorang dalam sinar rembulan yang terang dan jernih..."

Baru saat itulah, Naruto menelengkan wajahnya ke arah gadis yang tangannya dia genggam. Hinata tak pernah cukup berpengalaman dengan hal-hal semacam ini, tapi dia cukup tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tertahan... terkekang di dalam dua bola mata biru langit itu. Begitu banyak, begitu besar dan dalam sampai Hinata merasa bisa terhisap sampai di dasarnya.

"...Aku sudah menyukai Sakura sejak kecil, bisa kubilang dialah cinta pertamaku," Naruto melanjutkan. "Tapi setiap kali aku melihat bagaimana dia menatap Sasuke, aku selalu disadarkan kalau dia tak pernah punya hati padaku, dan aku tahu kalau aku tak akan pernah punya kesempatan. Tapi... aku tetap suka padanya, walaupun dia hanya menganggapku teman saja..."

"Dan itu membuatku bingung, jika aku menyukai Sakura, lalu mengapa aku selalu mencari bulan? Mengapa aku tetap mencari rembulan di langit, padahal hampir tak ada satupun kemiripan antaranya dan Sakura? Sosok siapakah yang sebenarnya kucari setiap kali aku memandang langit malam?"

Jika wajah Hinata bisa menjadi lebih merah lagi, maka itulah yang akan terjadi saat dia menatap wajah Naruto yang terus mendekat. Degup kencang di hatinya adalah bukti tak terbantahkan bahwa sesuatu jelas-jelas sedang membuatnya tegang. Genggaman pada tangannya bertambah erat dan erat sampai terasa seperti sedang diperas, dan Hinata menemukan kalau dia tak bisa berpaling dari wajah sang pemuda.

"Aku sangat bodoh, sampai perlu waktu selama ini untuk menyadari, sosok siapakah yang kucari. Sosok wanita yang membekas di hatiku setiap kali bulan yang terang dan lembut menyinariku..." Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, membelai pipi Hinata yang merah dan membuat napas sang gadis tertahan. "...Mengapa aku butuh selama itu, untuk sadar kalau yang sebenarnya kucari adalah kau, Hinata?"

Diam, hanya itu yang tindakan Hinata sekarang. Tubuhnya sekaku es, dan matanya melebar dengan shock terukir jelas di setiap garis wajah cantiknya. Keterkejutan yang melahap habis kesadarannya masih cukup kuat, tapi sang gadis bisa merasakan keberadaan dua lengan yang melingkar erat, mengikat pinggangnya, dan hal berikutnya yang terdaftar di otak Hinata adalah kelembutan dan kehangatan yang disentuhkan pada bibirnya.

Butuh waktu yang tidak lama bagi Hinata untuk mulai menafsirkan apa yang terjadi, hanya saja dia butuh belasan detik untuk membuat tubuhnya mulai bereaksi. Dengan rikuh dan malu-malu, gadis berambut biru panjang itu mengalungkan tangannya dan memeluk leher Naruto, memejamkan matanya lalu tenggelam dalam kehangatan dekapan sang Sennin.

"Aku sangat bodoh, padahal kau tak pernah menyembunyikan perasaanmu padaku..." Naruto mengecup dahi Hinata, "...Tapi kau sangat sabar denganku..." bibirnya menyusuri alis dan pelipis, "...Walau aku sangat terlambat..." Hinata menggeliat pelan ketika kedua tangan Naruto meremas pinggangnya. "...Kau terus menungguku..." hembusan napas sang pemuda yang terasa panas di sisi telinga membuat Hinata menarik napas cepat. "...Bahkan setelah itupun aku masih perlu waktu yang tidak sebentar, untuk menyadari..." Naruto mengakhiri kegiatan kecup mengecupnya di kedua pipi Hinata, sebelum menatap matanya setajam dan sedalam mungkin. "...Kalau ternyata, aku juga mencintaimu..."

Naruto menyusupkan wajahnya di leher Hinata sambil menghirup aroma gadis itu dalam-dalam, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sana. Padahal mereka baru beberapa menit bersama, tapi Naruto sudah merasakan kerinduan tak tertahankan.

"Hinata..." si pemuda merapatkan wajahnya jauh lebih dalam, pipinya menggosok kulit leher Hinata dengan mesra. "Kumohon, hanya untuk malam ini..."

Hening lama.

"...Apa, Naruto-kun...?" Hinata bertanya karena merasa laki-laki itu terlalu lama diam.

"Ku-kumohon..." suara itu gemetar, seperti suara seseorang yang sedang menahan isak tangis. Hal itu semakin meyakinkan ketika mata Hinata menangkap gerakan bahu sang pria yang menggigil pelan. "K-kumohon, tetaplah di sini. Jangan pergi... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang gadis, beberapa air mata sudah jatuh dari mata Naruto ketika Hinata memeluk kepalanya lebih erat, mendekap sang pemuda ke dadanya yang hangat dan menenangkan.

...

Dia ingin menikmati momen ini sebisa mungkin, mematrinya dalam ingatan dan mengukirnya dalam kenangan. Dia ingin mengecap kehangatan Hinata dengan tubuhnya sendiri sampai dia bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, dia ingin mencium aroma tubuh sang gadis sampai keharuman itu menjadi salah satu pajangan paling berharga dalam memorinya.

...

Karena dia tahu ini tak akan bertahan lama. Karena dia tahu... ketika hari esok tiba dan dia melangkah keluar dari gerbang Konoha, dia tak akan kembali untuk bisa merasakan ini lagi... selamanya.

**(****(00))**

Kesunyian yang tersisa hampir tak tertahankan.

Seakan ikut berduka, bumi terasa lembek di pijakannya dan langit melimpahkan anugrah hujannya... bagaikan ikut menangis atas kehilangan ini.

Semua orang telah pergi dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tapi dia tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Biarlah hujan membuat rambut birunya yang panjang basah menempel ke wajahnya, tak apa kalau dinginnya air membuat tubuhnya menggigil dan membuat bajunya melekat ke kulit dengan tak nyaman. Dia terlalu sedih dan merana untuk merasakan itu semua.

Di antara air yang mengalir di wajahnya, sebuah arus terlihat berbeda dari lainnya, karena air itu keluar dari dua matanya yang berwarna biru abu-abu. Terus keluar seakan tak memiliki jeda, air mata sang gadis tersebut terus meneriakkan pada dunia betapa dalam kesedihan dan penderitaan yang kini menusuk-nusuk dadanya seperti jarum, atau menyayat-nyayat perasaannya bagai sembilu.

Bagaimana caranya mencari kehangatan? Jika sumber kehangatan tersebut telah lenyap untuk selamanya?

Adakah cara menemukan kebahagiaan, jika satu-satunya orang yang selalu mengisi ruang spesial dalam hatinya kini telah tiada, meninggalkan dadanya terasa kosong dan hampa?

"...Kenapa, Naruto-kun...?" ucapnya setelah merasa kalau semua kesunyian suara ini akan memberi efek yang tak baik pada kewarasannya, cepat atau lambat. "...Padahal kau sudah janji..."

Padahal malam itu, dia sudah merasa jadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia. Tubuh mereka yang menyatu dalam kehangatan terasa membuatnya melayang ke surga, setiap bisikan dan geraman yang dinyanyikan ke telinga membuat Hinata menggigil dalan euforia.

Mereka tak terpisahkan oleh apapun, tidak oleh baju, kain, tidak juga selembar benang. Beralaskan jubah Naruto, pakaian mereka tergeletak terlupakan di samping, karena mereka tak lagi penting. Selama sang pemuda terus berada dekat dengannya, selama pemuda terus memayungi tubuhnya yang menggeliat tanpa henti karena kenikmatan yang mendera, maka dunia dan seisinya hanyalah sesuatu yang insignifikan.

Desahan dan erangan yang memenuhi udara malam adalah bukti pernyataan cinta mereka, sebuah perasaan yang kini terbebaskan tanpa satupun kekangan. Mereka berbicara lewat sentuhan, bertukar pikiran lewat geraman dan rintihan.

Jeritan akhir yang dia lepaskan adalah penunjuk kalau interaksi jasmani mereka telah mencapai puncaknya, suaranya begitu nyaring dan bebas sampai dia merasa seluruh desa pasti bisa mendengarnya. Dengan tubuh yang terkulai lemas tanpa tenaga, gadis itu merasakan sebuah beban menindih tubuhnya, seakan tak mengizinkan gadis itu pergi dari dekapannya. Bagaikan mencari suatu jaminan kalau sang gadis tak akan menghilang dari sisinya.

"...Naruto-kun..." suaranya terdengar serak karena terlalu banyak menjerit, walau telinganya tidak fokus dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas berat di samping kepalanya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhir yang ada di tubuhnya, Hinata meraih kepala pirang sang pemuda lalu mengelusnya dengan sayang. "Berjanjilah padaku..."

"...Apa?"

"Kau harus menang dalam pertempuran ini..." kata Hinata sambil menarik kepala pemuda itu ke dadanya, lalu membiarkannya beristirahat di sana. Suaranya bergetar seperti orang yang siap menangis. "Kau harus kembali... harus pulang lagi ke sini..."

"Aku akan menunggu..." sambung Hinata, mendekap kepala Naruto lebih erat. "Aku akan terus menunggu di sini, sampai kau kembali..."

Tubuh Naruto mengeras untuk sesaat, matanya melebar lalu terpejam lagi. Tangannya mengepal kuat, mengetahui kalau dia tak akan bisa menghindari ini. Sungguh, hal itu jugalah yang sangat diinginkannya. Menang, berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke, lalu kembali ke Konoha. Melanjutkan kehidupan, mungkin sekali lagi mengambil ujian Chuunin... atau menjadi Hokage sekalian.

Lalu setelah dewasa, membawa gadis yang berbaring di sampingnya ke pelaminan. Membentuk sebuah keluarga, mempunyai anak-anak yang banyak, mengakhiri takdirnya sebagai anak sebatang kara. Sebuah kehidupan bahagia.

...Tapi itu hanyalah mimpi, sesuatu yang tak akan terwujud.

Karena dia tahu takdir apa yang menunggunya besok.

Untuk itu, sekarang dia harus berbohong. Sesakit apapun, senista dan semerana apapun, dia harus berbohong. Karena dia tak mampu memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Hinata. Dia tak akan pernah mampu.

"...Ya..." suara itu cukup pelan untuk disebut sebagai sebuah bisikan, dia mengatakannya sepelan mungkin dengan harapan sang gadis tak mendengarnya. Tentu saja, harapannya berakhir pupus. "...Aku janji..."

**(0)**

Kebohongan selalu menyakitkan...

Tapi tanpa kebohongan itu, maka kedamaian yang sekarang mereka miliki tak akan pernah terjadi. Hinata sadar, jika Naruto saat itu tak berbohong, maka dia tak akan tahan untuk diam. Dia mungkin saja akan mengikuti Naruto ke medan tempurnya, dan mereka akan mati bersama-sama.

Tapi itu tak boleh sampai terjadi, dan demi hal ini, sepedih apapun hati Naruto saat itu, dia berbohong... demi menjaga Hinata agar tetap hidup. Dan setelah mengerti itu, barulah Hinata bisa memaafkan dusta Naruto yang hampir membuat hatinya pecah berantakan. Dia berhenti menangis setelah beberapa waktu, dia juga berhenti berduka dan siap melanjutkan kehidupannya.

Karena Naruto mengorbankan hidupnya agar dia tetap bisa menggenggam nyawa dan melihat hari esok, lalu menuaikan kewajiban yang telah diembankan padanya oleh sang pemuda.

Tapi satu hal masih menggelayut dalam hatinya dengan keras kepala. Walaupun Naruto melanggar janjinya, Hinata tetap berniat memenuhi apa yang dia katakan malam itu. Dia akan terus menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Selama apapun, tak peduli berapa hari yang harus ia lalui, tak peduli berapa kali matahari terbit dan tenggelam. Tak peduli kalau hari telah berubah bulan, dan bulan menjadi tahun... dia pasti tetap menunggu. Menunggu kembalinya sang pemuda, orang yang menjadi tambatan hatinya, satu-satunya pria yang merupakan belahan jiwanya. Dia tak akan menyerah, harapannya akan terus hidup, dan dia tak akan pernah putus asa.

Karena dia yakin... suatu saat, pemuda itu akan kembali. Naruto akan muncul di hadapan Hinata, dengan senyumnya yang seterang matahari dan mata birunya yang secerah langit. Mereka akan berkumpul lagi, dan pada saat itu tiba, mereka tak akan terpisah lagi untuk selamanya.

•••

"Kaa-chan!!"

Suara yang terkesan cadel dan kekanakan itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Sang gadis berambut biru itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menepukkan tangannya yang masih lembab habis mencuci pada celemek yang melekat di tubuhnya. Pandangannya yang semula tak terfokus pada dunia, kini tertuju pada tubuh mungil yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan terbuka. Mata biru abu-abunya bersinar dengan segera, merentangkan tangannya sendiri dan meraup anak kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tinggi anak itu tidak lebih dari satu meter, tubuhnya yang kecil menandakan betapa muda usianya hidup di dunia. Rambut pirangnya tumbuh lebat dan kini sudah berbentuk seperti duren, dan mata birunya begitu terang sampai bisa menandingi warna langit di hari yang tercerah sekalipun. Dia seperti cerminan seseorang, seorang Sennin yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk memberi kedamaian bagi kehidupan generasi selanjutnya, hanya dengan minus 3 kumis kembar di pipinya.

Ya, inilah sebuah tugas suci yang telah diembankan Naruto padanya. Tuhan telah menganugrahkan mereka seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan dan sehat seperti ayahnya, dan demi anak ini, dia harus terus hidup. Dia akan menjaga dan merawatnya, memenuhi kewajibannya pada Naruto, sebagai seorang istri dan sebagai seorang ibu. Tapi sungguh, tak ada sebulir pun keterpaksaan dalam dirinya. Dia tak akan pernah menganggap anak ini sebagai beban, karena dia adalah darah dagingnya sendiri, seorang manusia yang lahir dari rahimnya, dan seorang anak yang kini menjadi matahari dalam kehidupannya.

"Kaa-chan, kok lama sekali sih!" seru sang bocah dengan suara manja sambil menggosokkan wajahnya ke perut sang gadis dewasa. "Aku lapar nih!"

"Ah, maaf Hayate, Kaa-chan terlalu lama melamun..." gadis berambut biru itu menjawab sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya yang pirang dengan sayang. "Kau mau makan apa...?"

"Ramen!!" pilihan sang anak membuat wanita itu tersenyum hangat sebelum melepaskan sebuah tawa geli. Apel memang tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. "Kaa-chan! Kok ketawa sih!?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa..." dia tersenyum lebih lebar ketika melihat betapa lucu wajah sang bocah yang cemberut, membelai kepala anak itu sebelum menggenggam tangannya yang masih begitu mungil. "Hanya saja, makanan favoritmu itu..."

"Kenapa dengan ramen?" tanya sang bocah yang baru berusia 3 tahun, membiarkan sang ibu menggandengnya berjalan melewati halaman kecil itu, menuju pintu yang terbuka lebar di depan mereka.

"Itu makanan kesukaan ayahmu."

"Benarkah?!" sang anak menjerit girang, matanya yang berwarna biru langit membuat sang gadis kembali teringat pada pria yang sangat dicintainya. "Jadi Tou-chan juga suka ramen?!"

"Ya, dan kecintaannya pada ramen membuat itu jadi seperti makanan pokok baginya," sang gadis tak mampu menghalau secercah kerinduan menusuk hatinya ketika balas menatap mata biru Hayate yang berbinar. Tak ada... sama sekali tak ada perbedaan antara mata anak itu dengan mata ayahnya. "Yah, itu juga merupakan salah satu daya tarik seorang Naruto Uzumaki sih..."

Tepat sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, tiba-tiba saja Hayate berhenti berjalan. Wanita berambut biru panjang dan bermata biru abu-abu itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya, dan agak terkejut saat menemukan kalau senyum ceria yang tadi ada di wajah anaknya kini telah hilang, dan wajah kecil itu sedang menunduk dalam.

"Kaa-chan..." panggilnya pelan. "Apa benar Tou-chan tidak akan pernah pulang?"

"Hayate..." dia sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan itu, sehingga dia langsung berjongkok di hadapan sang anak lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. "Kenapa kau bicara begitu...?"

"Habis..." mata biru langit itu mulai berair. "Teman-teman di sekolah... mereka selalu bilang kalau Tou-chan sudah mati. Lagipula, bukannya ada sebuah nisan dengan nama Tou-chan di pemakaman desa...?"

"Hayate..." gadis yang kini sudah mengubah namanya menjadi Hinata Uzumaki itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lalu menyapu rambut yang menutup dahi Hayate untuk mengelusnya. Belaiannya terasa lembut di pipi sang anak, dan itulah semua yang diperlukan oleh bocah itu untuk berhenti menangis. "Kaa-chan tidak akan bilang kalau mereka salah, dan Kaa-chan juga tidak akan bilang kalau nisan dengan nama ayahmu itu tidak ada..."

Sang bocah berambut pirang mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke mata ibunya yang tegas tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

"Ayahmu dulu berjanji dia akan kembali," Hinata melanjutkan, menyeka air mata terakhir yang mengalir dari mata anaknya dengan ibu jari. "Kaa-chan percaya pada ayahmu, dan Kaa-chan akan terus menggenggam kepercayaan ini sampai kapanpun. Karena tanpa kepercayaan, kebahagiaan tak bisa diraih, kan?"

Mereka berdua diam untuk waktu yang lama, dengan hanya kesunyian yang menjadi teman mereka, dan pengecualian beberapa suara angin berdesir dan daun berkeresak. Hayate mengepalkan tangannya yang kecil, lalu menggosok matanya dengan bersemangat. Saat dua mata itu terbuka kembali, Hinata agak kaget saat menemukan tekad yang membara, sama seperti yang dulu sering ia lihat di mata Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga percaya Tou-chan." ketegasan dan kekuatan yang tersimpan oleh suaranya membuat mata Hinata melebar tak percaya karena dia terdengar begitu dewasa, apalagi ketika bocah itu berbalik dan mendongak ke langit. Sekilas, dia seperti bisa kembali melihat sosok Naruto pada bocah yang sebenarnya baru berusia 38 bulan itu. Keterkejutan semakin hebat melandanya ketika anak itu membuka mulutnya dan berteriak ke angkasa. "Toou-chaan!! Aku dan Kaa-chan akan selalu menunggu, jadi cepat-cepat pulang ya!!"

"**Anak kita benar-benar ****kangen padamu, Naruto-kun..."** gumam Hinata dalam hati, dengan sebuah senyum yang lembut dan hangat terukir di bibirnya.** "...Aku juga rindu padamu..."**

"**Karena itu, cepatlah kembali. Buktikan sekali lagi, kalau kau selalu bisa mengubah kebohongan menjadi kenyataan..."**

Walaupun hanya ada satu, harapan tak akan kandas sekuat apapun badai yang menghadang.

•

Hayate, nama yang benar-benar membuat hamba pingin menghajar tembok karena sangat susah dicari. Hamba sudah mempertimbangkan Kotaro, Kojiro, Ren, Wataru, dan banyak lagi, tapi pada akhirnya pilihan hamba jatuh pada Hayate. Karena arti nama itu adalah hembusan angin.

Sungguh, cerita ini pada awalnya hanya merupakan sebuah one shot, tapi kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana seorang Galerians ini... secara tak sengaja, ide untuk lanjutannya malah muncul. Jadi, readers sekalian kembali akan memegang peranan penting bagi cerita ini, karena kelanjutan SANGAT TERGANTUNG pada review kalian. Jadi... berusahalah?

Ah, hamba ini banyak bacot ya? Baiklah, sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya!!

Sampai jumpa!!

**Galerians, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Galerians, in.**

Dulu, sejak pertama kali menulis fic ini, hamba telah menyusun chapter duanya, tapi tahukah kalian? Ada 4 versi. Ya, hamba sudah menulis sampai 4 versi, dan tak satupun bisa memuaskan hamba, akhirnya tak diunggah. Pada akhirnya, hamba memutuskan agar cerita ini cukup begini saja, karena sebenarnya chapter pertama itu sudah bisa berdiri sendiri.

Dan tiba-tiba, setelah membaca sebuah fic tragedy/angst buatan author **heylalaa** yang berjudul **Eufoni** (dan itu fic yang teramat bagus, hamba boleh tambahkan), sebuah ending yang tepat, begitu cocok bagaikan krim yang segera lumer di lidah, tiba-tiba muncul di kepala hamba laksana sebuah pencerahan. Oh~, hamba cinta dunia yang dengan mudahnya bisa memberi kita inspirasi ini!

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, hamba sangat menyarankan agar saat kalian membaca chap ini, jangan skip bagian apapun. Jika kalian ingin mendapatkan feel-nya, intisari fic ini, maka kalian perlu membaca setiap unsurnya. Percayalah, jika kalian menyelesaikan fic ini dengan metode 'skip-skip', perasaannya tidak akan penuh.

Last Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of Naruhina's romance for those who read.

Oke, silakan membaca saja deh!

~••~

I waited for so long

Yet…my nights would still be lonely

I prayed so much

Yet…you never came back to me

~•~

**Wind Takes Me to You**

"Jadi, saat kami mau pergi, mereka tak henti-henti berusaha menghentikan kami. Tapi memangnya siapa yang mau ditipu sampai 2 kali?"

Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama dan senyum ramah tersungging di bibir merah mudanya. Dia tersenyum, namun hatinya terasa sakit, sungguh sakit, seperti disayat-sayat sembilu.

"Bahkan, setelah tahu mereka tak akan berhasil, orang-orang itu memutuskan menyerang kami! Tentu saja, cukup satu pertunjukan Chidori sudah membuat mereka terbirit-birit…!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tertawa, lepas, bebas, dan jujur. Saat tawanya kian tergelak, ratusan ribu bahkan jutaan helai rambutnya yang kini sudah mencapai pinggangnya terlihat begitu indah ketika mereka bergoyang bersama guncangan tubuh pemiliknya.

Dua jam sudah gadis itu ada di sini, bercerita tentang semua petualangan yang dijalaninya bersama seorang pria tertentu. Dan walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk sebuah obrolan (terutama karena Hinata bukan tipe wanita yang suka ngerumpi lama-lama), cerita-cerita tersebut begitu menarik perhatian sampai-sampai Hinata menemukan dirinya terus mendengarkan.

Namun…walaupun kunjungan teman baiknya ini terasa begitu menyenangkan…

…Kenapa…?

Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan…?

"Lalu kami pergi ke Amegakure. Ah~, di sana memang benar-benar selalu hujan," wajah wanita itu tiba-tiba jadi semakin cerah dan bersemangat. "Eh, eh, tapi kau tahu, Hinata?"

"Apa, Sakura-san?"

"Karena di sana selalu hujan, akhirnya kami jadi berbagi satu payung terus lho~!" Sakura memegangi pipinya dan mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersipu malu. "Ahh~, aku benar-benar senang! Jadi ingin mengulangi saat-saat itu deh~!"

Hinata ingin merasa senang atas kebahagiaan temannya itu, terutama karena Hinata tahu bahwa Sakura telah kehilangan pria itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama, juga sudah bersedih dan menderita untuk waktu yang sama lama pula.

Dia harusnya merasa gembira karena Sakura telah menemukan kebahagiaannya kembali…

Lalu kenapa…? Kenapa sekarang dia hanya bisa merasakan…kecemburuan…?

"Berpetualang memang menyenangkan, tapi masa-masa sulitnya juga ada," Sakura melanjutkan sambil menarik napas berat. "Kami sering~ sekali tersesat, dan beberapa kali kelaparan setengah mati karena nggak makan berhari-hari. Sampai akhirnya, suatu hari, kami nangkap belut dan memakannya…!"

"B-b-belut…?"

**Kenapa…?**

"M~hm, dan ternyata rasanya sangat enak lho! Sejak saat itu, kami mulai mencoba makan bermacam-macam makanan eksotis, seperti belalang, katak, ular, dan macam-macam lagi!"

"K-katak…? Ular…?"

**Kenapa?**

"Ya, tapi cowok itu," Sakura menunjuk pintu di belakangnya, pintu yang menuju halaman samping. "Dia malah pingsan saat aku membuatkan sup kecoa. Aneh kan?"

"A-anu, Sakura-san, kurasa wajar dia pingsan kalau kau menyuruhnya makan masakan seperti itu…"

**KENAPA!**

Kenapa harus mereka? Kenapa hanya mereka?

Kenapa hanya mereka yang boleh berbahagia? Kenapa hanya mereka yang boleh tersenyum dan tertawa bersama?

Kenapa…? Kenapa tidak bisa dia dan Naruto yang merasakan itu semua? Kenapa bukan mereka yang mendapatkan kebahagiaan, bukankah hanya dengan pengorbanan Narutolah semua orang itu bisa merasakan indahnya perdamaian? Tapi mengapa, mengapa malah mereka yang harus terpisah?

Hinata iri…sungguh iri…! Sungguh cemburu…!

'Tidak, aku tak boleh berpikir seperti ini…!' Hinata mencengkeram lututnya kuat-kuat demi meredam gejolak emosi yang mengamuk dalam rongga dadanya, sepanjang waktu terus berusaha mempertahankan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya. 'Mereka adalah teman-temanku, mana boleh aku merasa seperti ini…? Kalau Naruto-kun ada di sini, dia pasti akan marah…!'

"Em, Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh…? A-ah, tidak…" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menenangkan badai emosi dalam hatinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-san. Lalu…sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Ah ya. Memang mungkin sudah terlalu, dan mungkin memang agak telat, tapi pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Konohagakure lagi," keceriaan yang semula memancar dari Sakura mendadak saja hilang, digantikan oleh keseriusan. "Dan saat itulah kami baru tahu kalau kau sudah pindah ke sini."

Hinata hanya diam saja.

"Tidakkan kaupikir ini semua salah, Hinata?" pertanyaan Sakura mungkin akan terdengar aneh bagi orang lain, tapi Hinata tahu dan paham dengan begitu jelas apa maksud teman baiknya itu. "Kau sudah berhenti jadi shinobi, dan pergi hidup di sini setelah melahirkan anakmu. Kami bahkan sama sekali tak bisa tahu kabarmu tanpa berkunjung kemari…"

"…" Hinata menutup matanya, sama sekali tak bersuara atau mencoba bicara, karena dia sudah sangat sering mengalami percakapan sejenis ini. Dia juga tahu betul pertanyaan seperti apa yang menunggu di ujung-ujungnya.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau masih sedih, kami semua mengerti kalau kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Tapi biarpun semua ini berlanjut, takkan ada yang berubah, Hinata," Sakura mendekati gadis yang bersimpuh dan mengenakan kimono rumahan berwarna biru tua itu, lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Naruto juga pasti tak menginginkan hal ini saat dia melakukan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kami semua akan selalu ada untukmu, jadi bukankah lebih baik kalau kau melanjutkan hidupmu dan menerima kalau dia-"

"…Tidak," sela Hinata sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sakura. "Kumohon, jangan lanjutkan."

"Hinata…"

"Sakura-san," Hinata membuka matanya, dan membiarkan gadis berambut merah muda di depannya mengetahui gunungan perasaan yang tersembunyi di sana. "Kau, dari semua orang, harusnya yang paling mengerti bagaimana perasaanku."

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang terdiam, menatap dalam sunyi selagi Hinata berdiri dan membuka pintu geser yang menuju halaman samping rumah. Sakura mengikutinya keluar menuju teras, untuk melihat siapa yang kini ada di halaman tersebut.

Dua orang laki-laki kini tertidur di sana, yang satunya bocah dan yang lainnya adalah pria dewasa, dan kelihatannya diakibatkan oleh kelelahan karena banyak bermain.

Sang pria adalah seseorang yang tampan dan pasti mudah menarik perhatian perempuan. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh rambut hitam yang bergoyang-goyang jika diterpa angin, dan dengan anehnya memiliki potongan seperti pantat ayam. Dia, yang dulunya selalu bersikap dingin bahkan cenderung kejam, kini terlihat begitu berbeda dengan keberadaan seorang bocah berambut pirang, Hayate, yang kini terlelap nyenyak berbantalkan lengan kanannya.

~(FBS)~

Ya, inilah kebenarannya.

Informasi yang dulu dibawakan Kiba di malam peperangan itu tak sepenuhnya akurat, namun salahkan kekacauan yang terjadi saat itu. Sebetulnya, ledakan beradius setengah kilometer itu MEMANG menyisakan seseorang. Satu pemuda, yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah luka-lukanya disembuhkan, tentu saja, Sasuke langsung ditahan dengan penjagaan maksimum yang bisa diberikan Konoha. Tak kurang dari 10 Jounin dan 25 Anbu dengan pergantian shift setiap 6 jam sekali. Tapi semua yang mengenal Sasuke dan mengunjunginya di penjara itu, bahkan Tsunade, langsung tahu dari sorot matanya bahwa Sasuke yang dulu telah kembali.

Pemenjaraan Sasuke terus berlangsung sampai serangan kedua Uchiha Madara terlaksana. Setelah memohon selama berjam-jam agar dia boleh ikut bertempur, Sasuke dikeluarkan dari kurungannya dan berusaha membangun kembali kepercayaan atas dirinya dengan bertempur untuk Konoha, mengeluarkan kekuatan yang jauh lebih dahsyat bahkan daripada saat dia masih dikuasai hasrat untuk balas dendam.

Dan berkat itu, Sasuke berhasil melindungi desa tempat kelahirannya.

Negosiasi yang berlangsung setelahnya ternyata begitu singkat. Sasuke hanya meminta satu hal: bisa pergi ke manapun yang dia mau, dan Sasuke tak peduli apa dia harus diawasi, diikuti, atau bahkan dimata-matai. Ketika Tsunade menanyakan alasannya, Sasuke menjawab hanya dengan satu kalimat.

"Untuk menyelesaikan apa yang sahabat terbaikku tak sempat selesaikan."

Pada akhirnya, Sakura lah yang ditugaskan menjadi pengawas dan pengamat kegiatan Sasuke. Saat ditanyakan pun, sepertinya tak ada siapapun yang terlihat keberatan dengan keputusan Godaime tersebut.

Perlu lebih dari satu tahun, namun Sasuke memastikan semua waktu itu tidak sia-sia. Dia membuktikan perkataannya, dan paling tidak sejak saat itu dunia takkan lagi diancam oleh sebuah bahaya bertajuk Uchiha Madara.

Keputusan yang mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura, buat selanjutnya cukup mengagetkan, terutama bagi teman-teman mereka di Konoha. Mereka bilang mereka ingin bertualang, terus memperbaiki dunia ini sedikit demi sedikit sambil melihat baik keindahan maupun kejelekannya.

Tapi itu adalah penjelasan yang harus diberikan oleh Sakura setelahnya. Karena Sasuke, bersikap sebagaimana dirinya sendiri, hanya punya satu kalimat untuk dikatakan saat ditanya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat dunia ini sekali lagi, tapi kali ini dengan sudut pandang baru yang telah diberikan Naruto padaku."

Sederhana, namun menyimpan banyak makna.

~(FBE)~

"Kau tentu masih ingat kepergian Sasuke 7 tahun lalu kan…?" tanya Hinata, matanya memandangi Sasuke dan Hayate yang terlihat begitu pulas. "Dan aku yakin, kau masih ingat bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu, ya kan, Sakura-san…?"

Sakura mempertahankan kesunyiannya, mengetahui betul kini bagaimana kondisi hati Hinata.

"Kesedihan, penyesalan, dan keputusasaan yang begitu dalam sampai rasanya tangismu akan berubah menjadi darah. Tetapi walaupun begitu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu, masih tersisa harapan, walau hanya secercah…" Hinata mencengkeram dadanya, seakan menunjukkan dia bisa merasakan 'harapan'nya di sana. Berdenyut bagai jantung, memancarkan kehangatan. "Harapan bahwa suatu hari, orang tersebut akan kembali, lalu kalian akan bersama lagi…"

"Hinata…"

"Harapan ini mungkin semu, harapan ini mungkin takkan terwujud. Tapi aku ini lemah, Sakura-san, dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpa bergantung pada harapan ini…"sebutir air mata jatuh mengalir di wajah Hinata, tapi wanita itu tetap berusaha tegar. Hatinya boleh saja lemah, namun itu tak boleh sampai nampak di permukaan. "Aku telah berjanji akan menunggu, dan Naruto-kun telah berjanji akan kembali. Karena itulah aku akan terus berpegang pada janji kami, menaruh kepercayaanku pada Naruto-kun dan menunggunya di sini, di rumah yang telah ia bangun untuk kami berdua ini…

"Terus, dan terus menunggu…

"Sampai kapanpun."

~•~

"Hehehe, Sasuke-kun, walaupun wajahmu nggak tersenyum, aku bisa tahu kau sudah bersenang-senang."

"D-diamlah, Sakura!" sentak Sasuke, wajahnya merah. "Aku tidak…!"

"Paman Sasuke…" tarikan kecil di ujung baju Sasuke membuatnya menoleh ke bawah, ke arah seorang bocah kecil yang mata biru langitnya kini berkaca-kaca. "Paman Sasuke nggak suka main sama Hayate ya…?"

""A-a-ah, b-bukan begitu, Hayate…!" kikik Sakura semakin nyaring saat melihat peristiwa tersebut. Pemandangan Sasuke yang panik saat menenangkan anak kecil begini benar-benar adalah sesuatu yang langka, dan patut mendapatkan tempat khusus dalam ingatannya. "Aku senang kok…!"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, sungguh," Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada anak sahabat terbaiknya itu sebelum mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan sayang. "Nanti kita main lagi ya, Hayate."

"U-un…!" bocah itu mengangguk dengan gembira.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Kau mungkin sering bersikap dingin dan tidak pedulian, tapi ternyata kau memang sangat menyukai anak kecil."

"B-berisik…" gumam Sasuke pelan dengan wajah yang masih merona, sebelum berdiri kembali. "Ah, sudahlah, ini waktunya kita pergi." Sasuke berbalik pelan kepada Hayate. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Hayate."

"Kok cepat sekali pulangnya…?" tanya Hinata yang baru muncul dari ruang belakang. "Kalian boleh tinggal lebih lama kok, kalau mau. Kalian yang paling jarang mampir kan…?"

"Terima kasih, tapi kami sudah mengganggumu terlalu lama," kata Sakura sambil mengikuti Sasuke memasang sepatunya. "Lagipula kami perlu bersiap-siap untuk perjalanan berikutnya."

"Oh, baiklah. Akan kuantar kalian sampai halaman depan…" ucap Hinata seraya mengenakan sepasang sandal geta, lalu melambai lembut ke arah anaknya. "Ayo, Hayate…"

"Baik, Kaa-chan…!" jawaban bocah yang penuh semangat itu sekejab kembali mengingatkan Hinata pada seseorang yang begitu dicintainya, salah satu alasan mengapa Hinata sangat menyayanginya.

Hal pertama yang langsung mereka rasakan ketika pintu terbuka adalah angin yang berhembus kencang, menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan menyusup ke balik kain yang melekat di badan mereka, memberikan kesejukan dan ketenangan. Gemerisik daun dan rerumputan menyanyikan sebuah rhapsody, dan kehangatan cahaya matahari mengkonfirmasi kalau ini adalah musim semi.

"Kyaa…!" Sakura menjerit terkejut ketika angin tiba-tiba saja bertambah kencang, mengibarkan rambutnya yang sudah panjang bak sebuah bendera merah muda. "Anginnya kencang sekali…!"

"Benar," ujar Hinata setuju, rambutnya sendiri kini melayang ringan laksana tirai sutra biru. "Sudah begini sejak awal hari, kadang menurun, kadang meningkat. Tapi mungkin ini yang paling kencang…"

"Hn," angguk Sasuke, berhenti melangkah di tengah-tengah halaman, tepat di tempat mereka bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan bukit, terutama karena rumah tersebut dibangun di puncaknya. Termasuk juga sebuah jalan setapak yang sebagian menghilang dari pandangan karena terletak di lereng bukit. "Tapi semua ini malah menambah daya tariknya kan?"

Benar, dengan angin yang bertiup kencang, keindahan musim semi yang mekar di bukit itu mencapai puncaknya. Diiringi oleh melodi yang mengalun lembut dari gesekan-gesekan rumput liar, helai daun dan kelopak bunga sakura mulai menarikan dansa mereka yang unik, warna hijau dan merah muda berpadu menjadi satu keindahan alam yang mencuri napas siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Mungkin aneh mendengarku bicara begini," sambung Sasuke, mata hitamnya mengikuti gemulai daun dan bunga sakura dengan sebuah ekspresi kagum. "Tapi aku harus memuji Naruto karena ini. Dia benar-benar memilih sebuah tempat yang begitu indah."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Oh, dan sejujurnya, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian di teras tadi," kata Sasuke, mengejutkan Sakura dan Hinata, walaupun tatapan pemuda itu masih terarah ke depan. "Dan Hinata, kupikir kau sebaiknya-"

"Kumohon, jika kau juga ingin mengatakan agar aku melupakan semua ini dan berhenti menunggu, maka ketahuilah. Aku tak akan-"

"Hei, dengarkan aku sampai selesai dulu, oke?" potong Sasuke cepat. "Aku tadi mau bilang, kupikir kau sebaiknya terus mempercayai Naruto."

"…E-eh…?"

"Sasuke-kun, a-apa maksudmu…?"

"Sebenarnya… aku datang kemari bukan untuk sekedar berkunjung," Sasuke menutup matanya. "Aku kemari, karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Hening, kecuali suara angin.

"Ini adalah sebuah rahasia, yang telah kusimpan sendiri selama 3 tahun lebih. Rahasia yang tak pernah aku kuak pada siapapun, bahkan padamu, Sakura," lanjut Sasuke sambil membuka matanya, dan akhirnya menatap dua wanita di sampingnya. "Rahasia… yang menyimpan kebenaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam itu."

~(FBS)~

"Kau sudah mengerti, Sasuke…?"

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, hanya berdua, di dalam sebuah dunia yang semuanya berwarna putih, di mana tak ada dinding, lantai, maupun langit-langit. Tubuh mereka penuh luka-luka yang hampir semuanya parah, baju pun sudah compang-camping dengan bekas torehan dan robek di mana-mana, namun keduanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu lembut.

"Kita tak bisa mendapatkan kembali mereka yang sudah pergi," pemuda pirang itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Baik itu orang yang kausayangi, atau orang yang kusayangi."

"Tetapi, kita bisa membangunnya kembali dari awal. Kau punya Sakura, dan aku punya Hinata. Kemampuan untuk melahirkan kehidupan, itulah yang diberkahkan kepada kita sebagai manusia yang masih hidup."

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab ringan. "Bodoh sekali aku, tak bisa melihat solusi yang begitu mudah dan sudah lama ada di depan mataku."

"Yep, kau memang bodoh. Aku bahkan perlu menghajarmu sampai babak belur dulu sebelum kau benar-benar sadar."

"Jangan sombong, dasar brengsek. Kau sendiri juga sudah berantakan seperti itu, Naruto." 

Mereka berpandangan sebentar, saling mengamati keadaan mereka masing-masing yang sudah compang-camping, sebelum tergelak. Tertawa bersama-sama, sebuah tawa yang jujur dan murni dari kegembiraan, sama seperti dulu.

"Nah, karena itu sudah selesai," Naruto pelan-pelan berbalik, mengejutkan Sasuke. "Waktunya aku pergi."

"…Apa?" suatu rasa takut yang tak bisa dijelaskan tiba-tiba mengisi hati Sasuke ketika kini ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" kata Naruto tanpa berbalik, hanya menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping untuk berbicara melewati pundaknya. "Tolong jaga Konoha, dan selesaikan apa yang tak sempat kuselesaikan."

"Hei, kenapa kau bicara seakan mau pergi dan takkan kembali?" Sasuke benar-benar takut sekarang. Mereka baru saja berbaikan kembali, kenapa ini harus terjadi sekarang? Apakah dia memang ditakdirkan untuk kehilangan semua orang yang ia sayang, bahkan sahabat terbaiknya? "Setelah semua ini, kau tidak mungkin berencana meninggalkan kami semua kan?"

"Mungkin," jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak untuk sekejab ketika ia mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Dan mungkin tidak."

"Aku ingin pergi dan berusaha mencari akar masalah yang terus-menerus menciptakan kebencian dalam dunia shinobi," lanjut Naruto sambil mengambil satu langkah, jubah merahnya berkibar oleh angin yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. "Dan pencarianku…mungkin tak akan sebentar…"

"T-tunggu, brengsek…!" seru Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai sang sahabat. Namun Naruto terus menjauh, dan untuk suatu alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, kaki Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan, bahkan barang satu langkah sekalipun. "Naruto…! Bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Ah…" langkah Naruto seperti terganggu untuk, namun hanya untuk sekejab. Dan seiring setiap langkahnya, sosok Naruto perlahan-lahan memudar. "Aku… tak bisa memberi kepastian. Tapi mungkin suatu hari nanti…"

"Ketika langit sepenuhnya biru dan angin berhembus selalu," seiring tubuhnya yang kian menghilang, suaranya pun menjadi semakin pelan. "Aku…"

~(FBE)~

"…Dia tak pernah menyelesaikan kalimat itu."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, sementara otaknya dipenuhi oleh berbagai kemungkinan. Membuatnya bingung, membuatnya pusing, namun yang paling terasa, membuatnya berharap kembali…

"S-Sasuke-kun, apakah menurutmu Naruto ingin mengatakan…?"

"Aku tak tahu, dan aku tak berani menebak," Sasuke mengaku dengan nada suara yang agak sendu, namun wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah cerah. "Tapi… kurasa kita akan segera tahu kan?"

"A-apa maksudmu…?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara pelan, bibirnya bergetar menahan ketakutan… dan juga harapan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika langit sepenuhnya biru dan angin berhembus selalu," sekali lagi, Sasuke menirukan kembali perkataan Naruto. Ia angkat tangan kirinya dan menunjuk langit, yang tak pernah terlihat lebih biru sebelumnya, terutama dengan ketiadaan awan-awan di atas sana. Sedangkan tangan kanannya direntangkan lebar-lebar, seakan mengingatkan kedua wanita itu akan hembusan angin kencang yang kesejukannya telah mereka rasakan bersama sejak keluar dari rumah. "Aku tak tahu pendapat kalian, tapi kurasa inilah saatnya."

Hinata tak bisa percaya, atau tepatnya, dia terlalu takut untuk percaya. Bagaimana kalau semua itu adalah kebohongan? Bagaimana kalau apa yang sebenarnya ingin Naruto katakan saat itu berlawanan dengan apa yang ia harapkan? Hinata merasa takut untuk terlalu berharap, karena dia tak tahu apakah dia bisa terus hidup andai harapannya hancur sekali lagi…

Namun keraguan apapun yang sempat dimiliki Hinata sempat itu segera terhapus, paling tidak untuk sementara, oleh apa yang dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Lihat," suara Sasuke mungkin pelan, namun menyimpan kegembiraan yang begitu besar, membuat tubuh Hinata mengeras kaku sampai seperti membeku. "Sepertinya perkiraan kita tidak salah."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, begitu perlahan-lahan seakan lehernya akan patah jika terlalu cepat, namun matanya segera tertutup karena ketakutan telah begitu kuat menjajah hatinya. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan menggenggam tangan Hayate yang mungil namun hangat demi mengumpulkan secuil keberanian, Hinata akhirnya membuka matanya.

"…Ah…"

Di antara cokelat tanah, hijaunya rerumputan dan dedaunan, dan warna merah muda kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan, warna rambut pirang kekuningan itu terlihat begitu menyolok bagai terang matahari di kala fajar. Landainya lereng menciptakan titik semu bagi penglihatan, namun dengan setiap langkahnya, orang itu makin jelas dalam pandangan.

Dari kejauhan, Hinata masih kurang jelas melihat wajahnya, namun dia yakin, sangat yakin malah, melihat 3 kumis kembar di kedua pipi pria tersebut.

Tapi… tetap saja…

…Hinata takut, terlalu takut bahkan untuk memakai Byakugan dan memeriksa. Dia tak akan bertahan, setelah melihat semua ini, hati Hinata tak akan bisa bertahan andai sosok itu bukanlah kenyataan. Melainkan hanyalah ilusi yang palsu dan mempermainkan.

Karena itulah, Hinata menoleh ke samping, ke arah Sasuke. Setengah berharap dia akan menemukan mata pria itu sudah menjadi merah, yang dapat menjadi bukti bahwa ia telah mengaktifkan Sharingan dan menggunakan Tsukuyomi, memerangkap Hinata dalam sebuah genjutsu yang menghasilkan semua imajinasi ini.

Namun saat mereka bertemu pandang, dua bola mata itu tetap berwarna hitam. Lalu Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk, seakan-akan meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

Hinata masih tak bisa percaya, dan karena itulah dia kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Hinata cukup kaget saat menemukan gadis berambut merah muda itu menekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dan matanya berkaca-kaca seakan siap mengucurkan air mata. Lalu gadis itu menoleh pada Hinata…

Dan dengan cara yang sama seperti kekasihnya, Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

…Tapi sayang, bahkan dengan itupun Hinata masih belum juga teryakinkan. Wanita berkimono biru itu bahkan sekarang menatap ke segala arah, ke langit, ke tanah, ke pemandangan di sekeliling bukit, dan ke rumah yang berdiri kokoh di belakang mereka. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya percaya, apapun yang bisa melenyapkan keraguannya.

Sesungguhnya, apa yang dicari-cari Hinata telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya, sepanjang waktu.

Pegangan Hinata terlepas ketika pemilik tangan mungil itu berlari, dan berlari sekuat tenaga dan secepat yang diijinkan oleh kakinya. Bocah kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya jauh-jauh ke depan, mengekspresikan keinginannya untuk memeluk pria yang mendaki bukit itu dengan langkah-langkah santai. Dan semua hal tersebut… diawali dengan sebuah teriakan.

"TOU-CHAAN!"

Hinata tersentak, dan dengan itu, jiwanya benar-benar direnggut menuju kesadaran. Keraguannya runtuh ketika wanita itu melihat sang pria berlutut dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, sebelum mengangkat bocah kecil itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara dan berputar-putar sambil tertawa bersama-sama.

Hinata sekali lagi menoleh ke samping, matanya seakan meminta ijin. Satu anggukan lagi dari Sasuke dan Sakura telah cukup sebagai pertanda, dan Hinata pun membulatkan tekadnya.

Dengan mata nila abu-abunya yang berkaca-kaca, Hinata mulai berjalan. Melangkahkan kakinya menuruni bukit yang tak terlalu curam, untuk menemui takdir yang menunggunya.

~•~

Setiap langkah diambil dengan perlahan-lahan, karena walaupun Hinata merasa begitu bahagia, dia juga merasa cemas oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul begitu saja dalam kepalanya. Apakah Naruto masih sama seperti dulu? Ataukah dia sudah berubah, dan kalau iya, dari sisi mana saja?

Tapi pertanyaan yang paling Hinata khawatirkan adalah, apakah pria itu masih memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Apakah rentang waktu 3 tahun telah merubah perasaannya, masihkan Naruto mencintainya seperti yang dulu pernah diakuinya? Apakah…mereka masih ditakdirkan untuk bersama?

Namun sekali lagi, kegelisahan Hinata langsung terhapus ketika ia mendengar suara-suara, sebuah percakapan yang semakin jelas terdengar karena jarak mereka yang semakin dekat. Selain suara Hayate, Hinata bisa mendengar suara lain. Mungkin agak lebih berat daripada yang diingatnya, namun tak terbantahkan dan tak bisa disangkal itu adalah suara yang amat sangat dirindukannya.

Suara langkah terhenti ketika mereka terpisahkan hanya oleh jarak 2 meter. Ketika saling tatap, mereka terlihat tenang, padahal dalam hati berbagai perasaan kini bergejolak bagaikan badai di tengah lautan.

Setelah melihat dua bola mata biru langit yang memancarkan kelembutan itu, beserta senyuman yang menggambarkan keramahan yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu. Juga jubah merah bermotif api hitam di pinggirannya itu, lalu jaket dan celana jingga itu…

…Hinata kini sepenuhnya yakin bahwa pria ini adalah orang yang sama, lelaki yang telah terus dia tunggu untuk 3 tahun lamanya. Naruto yang Hinata cintai, dan Naruto yang mencintainya. Dan baru di saat inilah, Hinata akhirnya meneteskan air mata.

"N-Naruto-kun…" begitu banyak yang ingin ia katakan, begitu banyak yang mau dia sampaikan. Tapi akhirnya, di tempat ini, berhadapan seperti ini, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin Hinata ucapkan. "Benarkah itu kau…?"

"Kecuali ini adalah mimpi indah yang akan segera berakhir, aku sih pinginnya begitu."

"Hmph…" Hinata tersedak menahan tawa. Ia mengerti kalau pria ini hanya mencoba berkelakar untuk menurunkan ketegangan dan membuat Hinata santai, tapi memangnya ini saat yang tepat untuk bercanda? "Dasar…"

"Hei, aku serius. 3 tahun tidak bersamamu itu mimpi terburukku, tahu."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata meraih tangan kanan Naruto yang tidak sedang dipakai untuk menggendong Hayate, dan menggenggamnya erat, menemukan kembali kehangatan yang telah begitu lama ia dambakan. "Kau perginya terlalu lama…"

"Maafkan aku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Banyak sekali hal yang harus kulakukan-" sebelum perkataan tersebut selesai, Naruto telah terhalangi oleh telunjuk Hinata yang menempel ke bibirnya, menyuruhnya diam.

"Sebelum kau bercerita tentang semua itu, biarkan aku mengatakan satu hal dulu…" Hinata melangkah maju dan mendekap Naruto seerat-eratnya, membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dada Naruto yang bidang, mencium aroma tubuhnya, merasakan kehangatannya, mengisi kembali kekosongan yang telah 3 tahun melubangi perasaannya. "…Okaerinasai…"

"Hinata…" Naruto sempat terpaku untuk beberapa saat, sebelum senyuman lembut kembali terajut di bibirnya dan kedua tangan kokohnya merengkuh Hinata dan Hayate ke dalam pelukannya. Ketika mereka bertiga tertawa bersama-sama, baru saat itulah Naruto benar-benar bisa mengerti betapa bahagianya…

…Mempunyai sebuah keluarga.

"…Tadaima."

~•~

When the sky is beautifully blue

When the wind blows forever true

Those are the clue

That I will come back to you

**The End**

~••~

**Angin di Masa Depan, **kalian tidak berpikir hamba membuat judul itu tanpa mikir dulu kan?

Baik, inilah ending yang telah dibuat dengan kemampuan seorang Galerians, yang mungkin ibarat cecurut jika dibandingkan dengan author-author lain di situs ini, melihat keabalan dan kejelekannya. Tapi bagaimana? Hamba jujur nggak tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian tapi ending ini jelas memuaskan hamba. Karena itulah, tolong kasih pendapat kalian, hamba perlu tahu.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, menulis fic ini telah kembali menaikkan derajat Naruhina di hati hamba, walaupun kedudukannya masih sejajar dengan Narukyuu. Semoga hamba bisa adil deh (udah kayak poligami aja).

Terima kasih banyak telah membaca sampai tamat.

**Galerians, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Galerians, in.**

Nggak bakal bicara banyak dah, kita katakan saja kalau hamba dapat ide tiba-tiba untuk After Story fic ini dan akhirnya hamba tulis saja. Kalau pingin tahu apa isinya, ya teken aja tombol down dan baca 'ndiri. Masa hamba yang bacain?

Warning:

Abal, aneh, jelek, dan mungkin OOC.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung (tanda petik double)

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment of Naruhina's romance for those who read.

~••~

**A Little Brother in the Future**

Hinata mendesah pelan, tangannya bekerja dengan telaten mengeringkan piring-piring dan mangkuk yang telah dicuci dan dibilas bersih dengan sehelai kain lap putih sederhana, sebelum menjejerkannya dengan rapi di raknya. Malam telah tua, namun kegelapan yang menyelimuti kamar itu berhasil dipupuskan oleh cahaya rembulan yang bersinar menembus jendela yang terbuka.

Baju gaun tidur yang terbuat dari sutra hitam dengan tepian tepat di atas lutut Hinata berkibar ketika sehembus angin tiba-tiba menyusup lewat tirai putih yang menari gemulai, menghadirkan rasa dingin dan gigil ke tubuh mungil yang dihiasi oleh rambut biru panjang tersebut.

Wanita itu mengusap bahunya yang terbuka untuk menghasilkan sedikit kehangatan, namun dingin bahkan terasa dari lantai kayu yang dipijak oleh kakinya yang telanjang. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum, suhu yang rendah takkan lagi mengganggunya, karena kini hatinya tak lagi kesepian.

Hinata menoleh ke samping, memandang menembus jendela ke arah bulan purnama yang dengan indahnya bersinar di angkasa. Rembulan yang selalu sendiri, bagaikan tuan putri yang duduk di singgasana tanpa istana, berdampingkan bintang yang takkan pernah bisa menandingi sinarnya.

'Aku…bukan 'kau' lagi…" bisik Hinata pelan di dalam kepalanya, menatap sang bulan dengan lembut seakan berbicara dari hati ke hati. 'Karena aku telah menemukan 'matahari'ku…'

Dan suara langkah yang terdengar pelan di belakangnya telah mengkonfirmasi pernyataan itu.

"Hei…" bisikan halus membelai gendang telinganya, muncul bersamaan dengan datangnya dua tangan yang langsung melingkari pinggangnya, menghapus dingin dan menciptakan kehangatan…sekaligus kebahagiaan. "Kau kedinginan?"

"Mm~, sedikit…" jawab Hinata pelan, tangannya bekerja untuk meletakkan piring terakhir yang telah selesai ia keringkan sebelum mengusap tangan yang memeluk erat tubuhnya. "Bagaimana Hayate…?"

"Tidur kayak babi, menendangku sampai 3 kali…" jawab pria itu dengan nada jenaka yang dengan sukses membuat istrinya tersedak menahan tawa. "Anak kecil itu pasti kecapekan gara-gara seharian main terus."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sangat senang kau pulang…"

"Tapi dia langsung minta diajarin cara melempar kunai…" keluh Naruto sambil menyampirkan wajahnya ke sisi leher Hinata. "Kurasa anak itu kelewat enerjik…"

"Sama seperti kau saat masih kecil kan…?"

"Heh, kau benar…" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Hinata…"

"Mm…?"

"Hayate tadi minta sesuatu padaku," pegangan Naruto pada pinggang Hinata tiba-tiba saja bertambah erat, seakan mencegah kemungkinan wanita itu bisa kabur.

"E-eh…?" walaupun dia belum mendengarnya, intuisi Hinata yang kuat entah kenapa sudah bisa menebak apa keinginan anak mereka tersebut. "D…dia minta apa…?"

"…" kesunyian yang mengikuti selanjutnya semakin memperkuat ketakutan dan kecurigaan dalam hati Hinata, apalagi dengan kelakuan Naruto yang mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinganya. "Adik."

Wajah Hinata langsung saja merah padam, saking cepat dan panasnya sampai-sampai wanita itu merasa kepalanya siap meledak kapan saja. Jari-jari Naruto mulai menggeliat-geliat dengan mencurigakan, membuat sang istri menjadi makin yakin tentang peristiwa macam apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

"N-Naruto-kun, k-kau bercanda kan…?"

"Ngapain juga aku bercanda…?" desah pemuda itu lirih tepat ke telinga Hinata, hembusan napasnya yang panas menyambit daun telinga sang wanita dan membuatnya meliukkan badan di pelukan suaminya, sebuah erangan tertahan hampir lepas dari bibir merah mudanya. "Lagipula, aku tak melihat adanya kesalahan dengan permintaan itu…"

"T-tapi, tapi…" Hinata berusaha mencari alasan, namun yang dia temukan malah hasrat untuk melakukannya juga. "K-kita…"

"…Sudah tak bersama selama 3 tahun," sambung Naruto seraya mengecup area tepat di bawah cuping telinga Hinata. "Itu…waktu yang sangat lama menurutku."

"T-tapi—Ahn…!"

"Kejujuran itu lebih baik untuk tubuhmu, Hinata…" bisik Naruto dengan nakal sambil meneruskan mengusap-usap perut Hinata yang rata, langsing nan berbentuk bagus, mengirimkan kejutan-kejutan serupa listrik singkat ke otak sang wanita yang mulai terbangkitkan gairahnya. "Menyangkalnya justru akan membuatmu tersiksa…"

"T-tapi—Mmn…!—H-Hayate…"

"Nyenyak di lantai dua, dan tak akan terbangun kecuali kau terlalu berisik…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa—Kyaannh!" Hinata menjerit seksi ketika tangan kanan Naruto merayap ke bawah dan menyusup masuk ke balik gaun tidurnya, menyingkapnya sampai kemulusan kaki Hinata terekspos keindahannya. Gerak tubuh gadis itu kian menggeliat-geliat ketika tangan yang besar dan berkulit agak kasar itu menjelajahi permukaan tubuhnya. "Nnhh…! H-hentikan, Naruto-kun…!"

"…" Naruto hanya diam saja ketika dia menjulurkan lidahnya demi mencicipi lapisan keringat tipis yang menutupi leher Hinata yang jenjang dan halus bukan buatan. Tangannya menjelajah kian tinggi, dan sekarang mulai mengusap-usap dada Hinata yang tak terlapis apapun di balik gaun tidurnya, menyebabkan gadis itu mulai merintih-rintih dalam volume suara yang tak terkendali. "…Aishiteru…"

"…E-eh…?" di sela-sela rintihan dan erangannya, Hinata merasa mendengar suara samar Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebabkan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. "N-Naruto-kun…?"

"Aishiteru, aishiteru, hontouni aishiteru…" Naruto mengulangi ucapannya, setiap kata dibarengi dengan sebuah ciuman dari bibirnya atau remasan dari tangannya. "Setiap hari, setiap pagi menjelang dan malam melayang. Setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik…aku selalu merindukanmu…

"Tanganmu yang hangat…" Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, lalu memagut telapaknya dengan lembut. Dan sebelum Hinata bisa mencegahnya, wajah Naruto berpindah ke pundaknya yang terbuka dan mulai berpetualang dengan bibirnya. "Pundakmu yang mungil, kulitmu yang mulus, rambutmu yang harum…aku rindu semuanya…"

"A-ahh…T-tolong jangan ngegombal…" gerutuan Hinata dengan segera tersamarkan oleh desahan panjangnya ketika lidah Naruto menyapu lehernya, menggantikan keringatnya dengan cairan enzim yang berasal dari mulutnya. "K-kalau kau bicara seperti itu, a-aku…

"Aku tak akan bisa menolak lagi…"

"Kalau begitu jangan," sahut Naruto. "Dan biarkan aku mencumbumu…"

~•~

"Ahn…Nn—Iyaah…!"

Hinata terperangkap, terjepit di antara tepi meja dan tubuh kekar yang mengapitnya dari belakang. Dada dan perutnya menekan permukaan meja dengan kencang, yang terutama disebabkan oleh berat tubuh sang pria yang kini menindih punggungnya. Tangannya mencakar-cakar meja dengan tak berdaya, berusaha menyalurkan kenikmatan tak tertahankan yang kini menyerang setiap urat syaraf di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahhh…! N-Naruto-kun…!" teriakannya tak terkontrol, kepeduliannya dalam mengendalikan volume suara sudah benar-benar hampir hilang. Punggungnya kian melengkung ketika sang pemuda menyingkapkan gaun tidurnya kian tinggi, sebelum melancarkan ciuman-ciuman singkat namun menyengat di sepanjang garis tulang belakangnya. Menyadari ke mana ciuman-ciuman akan menuju, Hinata mencoba berusaha, namun tak berdaya untuk mencegahnya. "T-tidak…! Jangan di situ…!"

Mulut sang pria berambut pirang mencapai pangkal pinggang sang istri. Bibirnya merekah, mengijinkan giginya untuk menggigit pinggiran panty renda hitam seksi yang memisahkan Naruto dari apa yang merupakan haknya, sebelum menyeret kain tipis itu turun dari tempatnya semula.

"Aku tak bisa percaya…" gumam Naruto sambil mereguk madu cinta yang berlelehan dari kewanitaan Hinata, membuat wanita itu menggigit bibirnya demi menahan erangan keras yang hampir saja lepas. "Sudah tiga tahun…tapi tubuhmu tetap seindah ingatanku dulu…"

"A-ahhn…" Hinata merintih pelan, napasnya yang beruap menciptakan embun tipis di atas meja kayu yang berpelitur. Hinata berusaha merapatkan kakinya demi menahan sedikit kenikmatan yang membuatnya merasa hampir gila, tapi suaminya malah membuatnya makin renggang sampai setengah mengangkang. "N-Naruto-kun, h-hentikan…a-aku tak tahan~…"

"Makanya jangan ditahan, bodoh…" bisikan Naruto terdengar laksana sebuah gema, kedua tangannya yang besar mengusap-usap paha Hinata perlahan, membuat tubuh istrinya itu menjadi makin tidak bisa diam. Mulutnya terus beraktivitas, lidahnya bermain dengan sebuah keahlian yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

Hinata menjerit tertahan dengan suara yang serak-serak basah, volumenya semakin bertambah ketika Naruto mendekap kedua kakinya kuat-kuat, membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di bagian antara dua pangkal pahanya. Pria itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengulum habis seluruh kewanitaan Hinata, dalam hatinya terukir sebuah tekad untuk memberi kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan pada istri yang telah begitu lama dia tinggalkan.

"T-tunggu, jangan di situ~…!" rengek Hinata, namun tubuhnya tak berdaya untuk menolak kenikmatan luar biasa yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Suara rengekannya itu malah berfungsi sebagai penyemangat bagi sang pria, yang dalam kuluman mulutnya terjulur lidah, mengarah pada sebuah gundukan kecil di kewanitaannya yang Naruto tahu adalah rangsangan terakhir bagi Hinata. "M-mnnh! KYAANH!"

Hinata menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, kepalanya terlempar ke atas dan punggungnya begitu melengkung sampai membentuk setengah lingkaran. Di bawah, Naruto menenggak habis semuanya, tak satupun tetes citarasa Hinata yang dia sisakan.

Tubuh Hinata terjatuh beberapa detik kemudian, berdebam telungkup di atas meja sambil terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Namun rintihan-rintihan pelan masih bisa terdengar berasal dari suaranya, yang sangat mungkin diakibatkan oleh Naruto yang kini pelan-pelan mulai mendaki tubuh Hinata kembali dengan bibirnya.

"H-hi…Mnnahh…" Hinata bingung harus menarik napas atau mendesah, dia butuh udara namun kecupan-kecupan halus yang ditanamkan Naruto pada kulit pantatnya, lalu semakin naik sampai ke pinggangnya membuat mulutnya tak bisa diam. Jari-jari Naruto menyusup ke balik gaun hitam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya yang terkapar tak bertenaga di atas meja, dan dengan gesit mulai mengobok-obok gunung kembar yang tergolek di sana. "Fuu…ahhh…N-Naruto-kunh…"

"Hinata…" Naruto mengucapkan nama istrinya dengan mesra, meluncurkan lidahnya dengan kemulusan sempurna di tengkuk Hinata yang tak bercacat ataupun bernoda.

Pria itu menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk menarik tubuh Hinata agar berdiri kembali, melakukannya dengan hati-hati karena Naruto tahu kaki wanita itu sudah terlalu lemah untuk dipakai berdiri. Hinata dengan segera melempar tangannya ke belakang, meraih kepala Naruto dan menariknya mendekat hingga wajah mereka berhadapan, samping-menyamping.

Naruto yang menangkap maksud tindakan itu segera menjawabnya, mengklaim bibir sang wanita yang tak pernah disentuh oleh pria lain kecuali dirinya. Memagutnya dengan lambat, memberi selaksa sensasi dengan memasukkan lidahnya dan memulai sebuah dansa yang kacau dengan lidah Hinata. Membuat gadis itu memejamkan mata, mengerang-erang tertahan karena euforia yang menyerang kewarasannya.

"Unnh…Naruto-kun…" Hinata mendesah pelan ketika bibir mereka terpisah, memeluk kepala Naruto kian erat ketika bibir pria itu merapat ke lehernya. "A-aku…aku…"

"Hmm…?"

"…Aku sudah tak tahan…" bisik Hinata malu-malu. "T-tak bisakah…"

"Aku sudah menunggumu mengucapkan itu," Naruto mengaku dengan nada nakal, sebelum melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong gadis itu dengan lembut, membuatnya kembali telungkup di atas meja selagi pria itu menarik turun retsleting celananya.

"Mmm…mmg…" Hinata berusaha meredam suaranya dengan membenamkan wajah ke lipatan tangannya, yang semakin sulit karena kini ujung kejantanan Naruto yang tegang luar biasa dan sekeras batang kayu sudah menyentuh pintu lorong kenikmatannya yang basah kuyup. Dan ketika pria itu mendorong pinggangnya ke depan, tindak pencegahan Hinata langsung dikalahkan. "Mmn…! IYAAN!"

"Hhh…uhh…" Naruto mengerang serak, merasakan batang rudalnya bagaikan dijepit oleh mesin pemecah buah kenari dan hampir saja membuatnya klimaks. Pria itu menggeser tubuhnya ke depan, kemudian memeluk tubuh Hinata yang gemetaran dari belakang. 'Ahh~, bahaya, bahaya. Hinata terasa seperti masih perawan saja, aku sudah meremehkannya…'

'Aku dan Naruto-kun, kami bersatu kembali…' pikir Hinata, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya ketika merasakan berat badan Naruto menindihnya kembali. Kerinduan yang tersembuhkan menciptakan kebahagiaan yang sebegitu besar sampai mengakibatkan setetes air mata mengalir jatuh dari mata Hinata, dan kebahagiaan itu bertambah lagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa kali ini mereka akan terus bersama.

"N-Naruto-kunnh~, ayo…cepatlah…" Hinata mendesah lirih. "J-jangan buat aku menunggu…aku sudah tak sabar lagi…"

"Oh? Berani juga kau menggodaku begitu…" Naruto balas berbisik sambil menjilat sisi wajah Hinata. "Baiklah, kau yang minta, jadi bersiaplah."

~•~

"Ah…! Nfuu…! Nguuunh…!"

Kepala Hinata melengos ke kanan kiri, tubuhnya yang menggeliat-geliat tak berdaya bergesekan dengan permukaan meja yang licin dan lembab, memberi sensasi ekstra selain tindihan Naruto pada punggungnya.

Furnitur yang terbuat dari kayu ek tempat tubuh suami-istri itu bertumpuk mulai berderit-derit, yang semakin lama semakin nyaring ketika Naruto semakin bersemangat memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya. Ditandingi oleh campuran rintihan lirih Hinata dan geraman penuh nafsu Naruto, suara-suara tersebut seakan menciptakan sebuah musik ketika hembusan angin ikut melengkapi melodinya.

"Ahh! N-niaah! Haaanh!"

Bekas-bekas lurus pendek mulai nampak di permukaan meja, sebuah hasil dari kenikmatan tak tertahankan yang Hinata salurkan dengan mencakar-cakarnya. Desahan-desahannya kini telah berubah menjadi pekikan, bergaung di dinginnya udara malam.

"N-Naruto-kun…! Lagi…lebih keras lagi!" jerit Hinata sambil menoleh ke belakang, saat itu kedua pahanya sudah benar-benar mengangkang dan kakinya berjinjit tinggi-tinggi. Mematuhi permintaan Hinata, terkaman Naruto kian menggila, mengakibatkan suara "Plak!" nyaring berkali-kali terdengar ketika pantat Hinata yang padat dan pinggangnya bertemu.

Naruto bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya, dan kejantanannya yang kian mengeras dan mengeras juga menjadi sebuah pertanda bahwa dirinya kini sudah semakin dekat pada klimaks, dan kelihatannya hal itu jugalah yang terjadi pada istrinya melihat bagaimana tubuh berkeringat wanita memelintir dan menggeliat kesana-kemari.

"N-Naruto-kun, cepatlah…! A-aku sudah…tidak…kuat…!"

'Laksanakan.' Naruto menggumam dalam hati.

Naruto mencengkeram buah dada Hinata kuat-kuat, kemudian memundurkan pinggangnya sejauh-jauhnya, sampai hanya tinggal ujung kejantanannya yang tersisa dalam tubuh Hinata.

Pria itu menarik napas, mempersiapkan diri, lalu melancarkan serangan pamungkas untuk mengakhiri semuanya, menghempaskan pinggulnya keras-keras sampai seluruh kejantanannya terbenam dalam kewanitaan Hinata, mengakibatkan meja tempat mereka bercumbu terjungkit dari lantai.

"Anm…! HYAANN! NARUTO-KUNN!"

Ketika mendengar suara merdu Hinata memanggil namanya, Naruto merasa seperti ada sambungan yang tiba-tiba putus dalam dirinya, dan dia tiba-tiba saja tak tahan lagi. Menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, Naruti bisa merasakan kenikmatan mengalir ke seluruh sudut otot, bahkan sampai ke dalam setiap sel tubuhnya ketika dia mengisi rahim Hinata dengan benihnya.

Sambil terus mendekap tubuh Hinata yang tak berhenti-berhenti berguncang dan kejang-kejang, Naruto menarik sebuah kursi dari bawah meja. Dengan sepelan dan selembut mungkin, Naruto mendudukkan tubuh mungil Hinata dalam pangkuannya, sebelum mulai menciumi dahi wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Naruto-kun no baka…" kata-kata Hinata yang tak terduga kontan saja membuat Naruto tersentak. "Bagaimana kalau kita tadi sampai kedengaran Hayate…?"

"O-oh, soal itu…" Naruto menghembuskan napas. "Tenang saja, saat dia tidur tadi, aku menggunakan jutsu pembius yang dijamin akan membuatnya tepar sampai pagi."

"E-eh~…!" Hinata menjerit kaget. "Naruto-kun, kau apakan anak kita?"

"Tenang saja, tenang saja," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya kalau jutsu itu berbahaya? Lagipula, biarpun disebut jutsu, sebenarnya itu hanyalah totokan pada syaraf tertentu yang akan membuat manusia tertidur untuk jangka waktu tertentu."

"Oh, syukurlah…"

"Makanya, kita bisa bercumbu sepuasnya malam ini," kata Naruto girang sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata sekali lagi. Namun ekspresi wajah Hinata yang tak terbaca membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. "H-Hinata?"

"Dasar…" desah Hinata, dengan sedikit nada sebal terkandung di dalamnya. "Aku mengerti kalau kau sudah menahannya selama 3 tahun, tapi kau tadi benar-benar sebuas binatang…"

"A-ah, maaf…" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kikuk. "T-tapi, apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya…?"

"Bukan itu…" bisik Hinata lirih. "…Aku kan…jadi ketagihan…"

"…Oh," rona merah padam yang menghiasi wajah Hinata dan sikap malu-malunya itu entah kenapa membuat tubuh Naruto jadi memanas kembali, dan pria itu juga menyadari kalau kejantanannya sekali lagi tegang, tegak mengacung ke atas. "J-jadi…

"Bagaimana kalau sekali lagi…?"

~•~

"Hooaahm…" anak kecil dengan rambut pirang berantakan itu menguap lebar-lebar, kakinya yang masih kecil menapaki tangga dan hampir sama sekali tidak menghasilkan suara. Di dasar, dia berbelok ke kiri, memasuki sebuah ruangan ukuran sedang di mana menunggu dua orang. "Met pagi, Kaa-chan…"

"Selamat pagi, Hayate…"

"Hei, hei," sebuah suara agak berat khas milik seorang pria menjawab. "Hayate-chan, kau tidak merasa lupa seseorang?"

"Ah…" bocah kecil itu tersentak, sebelum tersenyum lebar pada pria tersebut. "Tou-chan, selamat pagi…"

"Met pagi juga."

"Hayate, kau sudah cuci muka dan sikat gigi?"

"Sudah kok, Kaa-chan…!" jawaban anak itu bertambah riang seiring rasa kantuknya yang kian menipis. "Ah, Tou-chan, pulang sekolah nanti ajari aku cara melempar kunai lagi ya…!"

"Oi, oi, kau itu masih TK, santai sedikit kenapa?" tanya sang ayah sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau sudah masuk akademi shinobi, nanti juga pasti belajar kan?"

"Ehh, tapi aku kan ingin cepat bisa…" gerutu anak itu sambil mengangkat mangkok nasinya. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong…"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sambil meminum tehnya.

"Adikku kapan jadinya?"

"BRUUUH!" serta merta seluruh cairan dalam mulut Naruto langsung menyembur keluar, diikuti oleh suara piring pecah dari sebelah Hayate. "Uh-uhuk, uhuk…!"

"Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kenapa?" tanya Hayate dengan polosnya, tak tahu kalau dia tadi hampir saja membuat kedua orangtuanya jantungan.

"H-H-Hayate…!" Hinata berseru dengan wajah yang begitu merah sampai rasa-rasanya ada asap menguar di atas kepalanya. "A-a-adik itu…! Ng-ng-nggak bisa…'j-j-jadi' dalam semalam…!"

"Ehh~? Tapi aku kan kepingin punya…"

"H-Hayate-chan…" Naruto berhasil berkaok setelah batuknya almarhum. "Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sedang mengusahakannya kok…"

"Benarkah?" tanya sang anak dengan sangsi.

"B-benar kok…!" jawab Hinata dengan panik seraya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto, kemudian mendapat ide untuk mengalihkan topik. "S-sudahlah, cepat habiskan makan pagimu, Hayate. Nanti kau terlambat…"

"Hmh…" wajah bocah berambut pirang itu masih menunjukkan sedikit ketidakpuasan, namun kepatuhan pada ibunya membuat Hayate segera memusatkan perhatian kembali pada makanannya. Tapi perhatian itu dengan segera kembali dicuri oleh hal lain. "Kaa-chan…?"

"Ada apa…?"

"Itu bekas apa?" tanya Hayate sambil menunjuk bekas-bekas memutih menyerupai garis-garis lurus di permukaan meja.

"I-i-i-itu…!" dengan kebingungan, Hinata berusaha mencari alasan, yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak ia dapatkan. "A-a-anu…!"

"Itu bukti usaha Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan untuk membuatkanmu adik lho, Hayate-chan," jawaban yang penuh ketenangan malah datang dari Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-kun? Apa yang kau…!"

"Perlu usaha yang keras, bahkan Kaa-chanmu ini sampai harus kehabisan napas dan terengah-engah," Naruto menjelaskan dengan wajah lurus, dengan tenangnya mengabaikan Hinata yang wajahnya terus berubah warna sampai semerah daging mentah. "Karena tak kuat, beberapa kali dia harus bertumpu pada meja, dan itulah yang menghasilkan bekas cakaran itu."

"Ooh, kedengarannya benar-benar melelahkan…" dengan mulut berbentuk huruf 'O', Hayate mengangguk-angguk dengan antusias.

"Mh~hm, makanya kau harus berterimakasih pada Kaa-chanmu ini. Dia benar-benar berusaha keras, bahkan sampai rela menjerit-jer—"

**DUESH!**

"AH-HAY!" jerit Naruto kesakitan sebelum wajahnya menghantam meja, mengerang dalam penderitaan. "A-agh…gh…"

"Ara, ara. Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun…?" tanya Hinata dengan inosennya, padahal dialah yang tadi menendang tulang kering kaki kiri Naruto dengan dahsyatnya.

"Tou-chan tidak apa-apa…?" tanya Hayate sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping, kedua matanya yang berwarna sama dengan sang ayah bersinar kasihan.

"Ah…ag, rasanya Tou-chan kehilangan satu kaki…" jawab Naruto dengan wajah menyedihkan. Dia menatap Hinata yang masih tersenyum-senyum dengan mata berair-air. 'Kenapa, Hinata? Kenapa~!'

"Sudahlah, acuhkan saja Tou-chanmu yang suka bercanda ini dan habiskan makananmu, Hayate…"

"Aku sudah selesai kok!" jawab Hayate sambil meletakkan mangkoknya. "Terima kasih atas makanannya!"

"Sekarang ambil peralatan sekolahmu ya…"

"Oke!"

Selagi Hayate bergegas kembali ke lantai dua untuk mengambil tasnya, Hinata mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang masih meringis-ringis memegangi kaki kirinya yang bernasib sungguh malang sebelum bertanya dengan nada tak bersalah, "Kau tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun…?"

"Yep, tapi aku punya satu pernyataan…" kata Naruto. "Hinata, sejak jadi ibu kau juga jadi galak ya…"

~•~

"Jangan terlalu menyusahkan gurumu ya…"

"Baik…"

"Bentonya jangan sampai disisain, makan sampai habis…"

"Baik..."

"Jangan cari masalah, dan jangan berkelahi ya…"

"Baik…"

"Juga jangan-"

"Hinata, kenapa nggak sekalian nyuruh 'jangan pergi sekolah' sih?" tanya Naruto sambil sweatdrop. "Kau itu terlalu khawatiran, tahu."

"T-tapi…"

"Tenang saja, Tou-chan. Kaa-chan selalu seperti itu, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa kok…"

"Kau benar-benar anak yang tabah ya, Hayate-chan…"

"N-Naruto-kun…! Apa maksudnya itu...!"

"Sudah, sudah. Yang rukun dong…" kata Hayate menenangkan.

"Tuh, sampai dinasehatin oleh anak sendiri…" ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hinata, Hinata…"

"U-uhh~…"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya!" keceriaan Hayate yang menular dengan segera memunahkan kekesalan Hinata, dan mengembalikan kelembutannya seperti biasa. "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai…" sambut Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tapi wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika Hayate berhenti sebelum meninggalkan halaman, lalu berbalik kembali. "Hm?"

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, semoga sukses dalam membuat adikku ya!"

Wajah Hinata merona merah dengan kekuatan penuh, dan wanita itu hanya bisa menunduk malu tanpa bisa memberi jawaban apapun, sedang Naruto kini tertawa terbahak-bahak di sisinya.

"Ya ampun, anak itu memang benar-benar deh…" kata Naruto seusai tawanya berhenti.

"Gara-gara bicaramu di meja makan tadi sih…" Hinata menggerutu sambil membuang muka, berusaha menyamarkan rona wajahnya yang tak juga hilang. "…Baka…"

"Yah, jangan ngambek dong…" keluh Naruto, menyatakan penyesalannya.

"Hmph, dasar…" dengus Hinata. "Lagipula, bukannya kau sendiri juga harus pergi? Sudah saatnya memberitahukan Konoha tentang kepulanganmu kan…?"

"Hmm, rasanya aku memang harus melakukan itu, tapi sayangnya, aku masih ada kerjaan…"

"Emm, kerjaan? Kerjaan apa?"

"Kita harus mengerjakan permintaan Hayate dulu kan?" Naruto tiba-tiba menangkap pinggang Hinata dan melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat di sana, kemudian berbisik dengan menggoda sambil menarik tubuh istrinya tersebut kembali ke dalam rumah. "Dan lagi, tubuhmu sudah membuatku kecanduan…"

"T-Tunggu, Naruto-kun…" protes seperti apapun yang ingin diucapkan Hinata saat itu mati bahkan sebelum mencapai pertengahan tenggorokannya ketika bibir Naruto mengecup pangkal lehernya dengan lembut. "A-ahn~"

"Bersiaplah." Naruto menarik pintu dengan kencang dan membiarkannya tertutup dengan sebuah debam.

"Karena ini tak akan selesai dalam waktu yang sebentar…"

**After Story End**

~••~

Yupz, seperti itulah ide hamba untuk after story, hamba mohon jangan terlalu kaget ya. Mungkin hamba memang rada-rada banjir ide untuk fic-fic lemon. Tolong kasih reviewnya juga ya.

**Galerians, out.**


End file.
